


A Bucky Barnes soulmate AU

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baristas, F/M, Soulmates, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A soulmate fanfiction for Bucky Barnes. Just an odd soulmate situation like idea thingy I came up with.(Edited on 4/21/2019)





	A Bucky Barnes soulmate AU

You and your soulmate have the same color hair, it's usually a blend of both your hair colors, other times you can have stripes of your soulmates color in your hair, in a few cases it will be just a strand or two difference.

He or she will have the same only with the reverse in color, that is, until the day you finally meet, then it will change, you will each have your own hair color after that day.

If you or your soulmate are born before the other then the oldest of you will have normal hair until the other is born, on that day you would gain the soulmates hair, it wasn't uncommon to be born with it, so no one was surprised when you were, but your soulmates captors were very shocked when they had seen his change.

"What do you mean the winter soldier has red stripes in his hair?" A man of authority was screaming at one of his underlings.

"It just appeared." The underling was cowering by now.

"He's old as dirt now, his soulmate couldn't have just now been born, it's not possible." The voice was irritated by now.

"No worries, it's not like he's escaping anytime soon." He said out loud, but boy was he in for a surprise eventually.

Twenty-three years later:

Sounds odd I know, but you had bright red hair, both of your parents were gingers, with dark stripes of brown through your entire head, you started always wearing it braided to sort of blend it together, always hiding it under a hat, kept people from asking questions about it at least.

Nothing was more annoying than a bunch of nosy customers ordering coffee all the while openly asking questions like, "You're so young, why haven't you met the one yet?" Questions you clearly didn't know the answer to, often came after or before the words, "Maybe you just need to go out more." When you clearly hated being around people.

You worked two jobs, one as a barista, one as a cashier, had to keep a roof over your head somehow.

You hated having the soulmates hair, others romanticized it, you despised it, having never once in your life seen another person with your hair and you had looked everywhere you walked, paying close attention, trying to find someone like you, but it never happened.

Most of your peers found their soulmates before high school even ended, others by the time they graduated from college, but not you.

Finally one day, you accepted the fact that your soulmate probably just didn't want to be found.

Just another day calling out names for coffee that you purposefully misspelled names on when the people were rude, but you were soon met by a customer, a tall man wearing a ball cap that hid his face, he was somewhat scruffy from what you could tell, "What can I get you, Sir?" You asked.

When he looked up you seen his hair finally, and he noticed yours, you both stared in awe as your hair faded to all red and his shifted to the dark brown you had grown to hate in your own hair.

"You-" you started to speak but lost your words.

"Just a coffee, please?" He said finally.

"Maybe he didn't notice, or maybe my hair didn't change." You thought to yourself, "Name?" You asked softly as you met his eyes.

"Bucky" he replied.

The first thing you did as soon as he left was rush to the bathroom mirror, and took off your hat, no brown hair, unbraided it, still no brown hair, you looked and looked, no brown hair, you were happy but lost at the same time, you would probably never see the man again, little did you know that he would eventually throw himself in front of one of Iron Man's blasts to keep you from getting hurt.


End file.
